pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Postman Pat
Postman Pat is a British stop-motion animated children's television series first produced by Woodland Animations. It is aimed at pre-school children, and concerns the adventures of Pat Clifton, a postman in the fictional village of Greendale (inspired by the real valley of Longsleddale near Kendal).3 Due to the show's popularity, most real-life postman have been jokingly referred to as Postman Pat, especially when driving a red van. Postman Pat′s first 13-episode series was screened on BBC1 in 1981.4 John Cunliffe wrote the original treatment and scripts, and it was directed by animator Ivor Wood, who also worked on The Magic Roundabout, The Wombles, Paddington Bear, and The Herbs. Following the success of the first series, and that of several TV specials in between, a second series of 13 episodes was produced by the same crew in 1996. Here, Pat had a family for the first time. A new version of the series has been produced by Cosgrove Hall from 2004, which expanded on many aspects of the original series. In 2000, Royal Mail stopped using Postman Pat for their promotional and charity work.56 The television programme continues to use the Royal Mail logo on his postal van PAT 1. Contents 1 Plot 2 Setting 3 Inspiration 4 Cast 5 Characters 6 Postman Pat Special Delivery Service 7 Postman Pat's vehicles 7.1 Other vehicles 7.2 Character voices 8 Outside the main broadcast series 8.1 Film 8.2 Spin-off 8.3 Music 8.4 Books 8.5 Advertising 8.6 US VHS releases 8.7 US DVD releases 8.8 UK DVD and VHS releases 8.9 Original series DVD releases 8.9.1 UK VHS releases 9 Broadcasters in other countries 9.1 Europe 10 Postman Pat Village at Longleat 11 Award nominations 12 Parodies 13 Radio 14 References 15 External links Plot See also: List of Postman Pat episodes Each episode follows the adventures of Pat Clifton, a friendly country postman, and his "black and white cat" Jess, as he delivers the post through the valley of Greendale. Although he initially concentrates on delivering his letters, he nearly always becomes distracted by a concern of one of the villagers and is usually relied upon to resolve their problems. Notable villagers include the postmistress, Mrs Goggins; Alf Thompson, the farmer; and the local handyman and inventor, Ted Glen. Setting Postman Pat is set in the fictional village of Greendale and the nearby town of Pencaster, on the border between Cumbria and North Yorkshire. Greendale is a large, busy village situated in the heart of the Cumbrian countryside. Running through the centre of the village is the High Street, home to Mrs Goggins' Post Office and shop, an unofficial meeting house for the residents. Located on the edge of the village is the railway station, home to the Greendale Rocket. Nisha Bains runs a popular café there with Sara while her husband Ajay runs a regular schedule on the Greendale Rocket to the nearby town of Pencaster. In the original series (1 and 2), Greendale consisted of windy and narrow country roads in the valley which usually had some involvement as to why Pat had problems with his rounds, as the lanes would be blocked or full of snow drifts that were not passable. Pencaster is a large, bustling, modern town located within easy commuting distance for the villagers of Greendale. Situated on the waterfront, Pencaster is a hive of activity, boasting a market square in the centre surrounded by shops, houses, a large railway station, state-of-the-art buildings and a boat jetty. It bears some resemblance to Lancaster, Lancashire, the county town of Lancashire, which likewise is a short commute from Longsleddale, this village that was used as the inspiration for Greendale. In the second series of the show from the mid-90s, the area is referred to as Garner Bridge, and is located in Greendale. For example, in the episode "Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour", Greendale Post Office is referred to as "Garner Bridge Post Office". Ingledale is another large, busy village town situated in the heart of the North Yorkshire countryside, only seen once in the short second series of 1991. Inspiration Cunliffe, interviewed about the series, has said that he chose the character of a postman since he needed a character who could visit the countryside and interact with many different people.789 The inspiration for the post office itself comes from that located on the Kendal street where Cunliffe lived when he was writing the original treatment. The post office, at 10 Greenside, closed in 2003.10 Cunliffe did not retain rights to the character and was disappointed by some of the tie-in media later released. He created the series Rosie and Jim, which he also presented, as a show which he could have tighter control of.9 While Cunliffe visited post offices for inspiration, he has said that the character and village was not based on any one place or person. He commented in 2015 that "I got maybe half a dozen people last year saying they were the inspiration."11 Cast Ken Barrie as Patrick Clifton, Matt Clifton, Mrs. Goggins (1st time), Ted Glen, Alf Thompson, Dorothy Thompson (1st time), Bill Thompson (1st time), Reverend Timms (1st time), Julia Pottage (1st time), Katy Pottage (1st time), Tom Pottage (1st time), Constable Selby, Lucy Selby (1st time), Sylvia Gilbertson (1st time), Sarah Gilbertson (1st time), Jeff Pringle, Charlie Pringle (1st time), Miss Hubbard (1st time), Sam Waldron, Granny Dryden, Peter Fogg, Major Forbes, George Lancaster, Santa Claus, Train Inspector, The Radio Greendale Speaker, John, George, Main Narrator Melissa Sinden as Jess Clifton, Boonie Goggins, Polly Clifton Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Julian Clifton (1st time), Mrs. Goggins (2nd time), Dorothy Thompson (2nd time), Bill Thompson (2nd time), Julia Pottage (2nd time), Katy Pottage (2nd time), Tom Pottage (2nd time), Lucy Selby (2nd time), Sylvia Gilbertson (2nd time), Sarah Gilbertson (2nd time), Charlie Pringle (2nd time), Miss Hubbard (2nd time), The Radio Weather Woman, George's Wife Janet James as Julian Clifton (2nd time), Lucy Selby (3rd time) Kulvinder Ghir as Bill Thompson (3rd time), Tom Pottage (3rd time), Ajay Bains Archie Panjabi as Katy Pottage (3rd time), Nisha Bains, Meera Bains Angela Griffin as Amy Wrigglesworth Characters See also: List of recurring characters in Postman Pat Main characters Pat Clifton, the title character, was the village postman for Greendale and has now been promoted to head of the 'Special Delivery Service' in nearby Pencaster. Pat lives at Forge Cottage in Greendale with his wife Sara and son Julian, who is six years old. In the movie, he decides to win a trip to Italy with Sara. Jess the Cat is Pat's black and white cat who goes everywhere with him.12 Postman Pat Special Delivery Service In the new series, Postman Pat Special Delivery Service (SDS), Postman Pat has been promoted to Head of the SDS and is now called upon to deliver anything. Each episode follows Postman Pat until 2013 on a Special Delivery mission, from rescuing a runaway cow to delivering a giant ice cube. In his new role, Postman Pat commutes to the nearby town of Pencaster where he collects his special deliveries from the Pencaster Mail Centre. Postman Pat now has a new fleet of vehicles including a helicopter, 4x4 Jeep and motorbike, complete with side-car for Jess.13 In the latest series, Postman Pat Special Delivery Service, Postman Pat has been given a promotion to Head of the Special Delivery Service (SDS). Despite the promotion, Pat does, however, now have a boss, Ben, who tends to give him instructions (whereas he was his own master before the "promotion"). Pat also seems to make more mistakes in his work since moving to SDS, largely because the new format is always based on one delivery, which has to go wrong somehow (thus often because of Pat's errors). Postman Pat SDS features an expanded and diverse cast, a fleet of new vehicles, a world full of gadgets and the new town of Pencaster. Postman Pat Special Delivery Service first screened on BBC2 on 29 September 2008. The new series was commissioned by the BBC and produced by Entertainment Rights and Cosgrove Hall. Both seasons of Postman Pat SDS are available digitally on iTunes. Postman Pat's vehicles Royal Mail fleet service van (Pat 1): Pat's bright red van is a small 'box' type van based on a Bedford HA, with the registration, "PAT 1".14 For the first seven episodes of series one, it featured a generic crown-style symbol, which was designed to be similar to the official Royal Mail symbol. When the Royal Mail gave the programme makers permission to use their official symbol, the crown was replaced with the Royal Mail cruciform. Royal Mail fleet service bus (Pat 2): Postman Pat's postbus, which was bigger than the van, which could carry passengers and freight as well as parcels, offering Postbus service. It first appeared in the 1991 special "Postman Pat takes the bus", in which Pat took it out for a trial run with the villagers to Ingledale. It was used in "Postman Pat and the Tuba", when Pat had to use it when his van broke down. It was used later to catch a robot and take the school children on a mystery tour. From series 4 onwards his post bus was painted yellow to become the school mini bus. SDS Van (Pat 2): Pat's huge eco-van, much bigger than the small van and can carry special deliveries. SDS Helicopter (Pat 3): Postman Pat now has his pilot's licence and his own helicopter, which he uses to complete tricky special deliveries across Greendale and Pencaster. SDS Mini Van (Pat 4): Special Delivery Service mini van. It looks identical to Pat's Royal Mail Pat 1 van, but with an SDS design. (Although Pat 1 can still be seen parked at SDS headquarters in some episodes, such as in the episode "The Disco Machine"). SDS Motorbike (Pat 5): Pat's motorbike, with a side-car for Jess. SDS Forklift Truck (Pat 6): A forklift truck driven by Ben (sometimes Pat) SDS 4x4 (Pat 7): Postman Pat now has a 4x4 (seen from series 2 of Postman Pat: SDS) SDS Snowmobile (Pat 8) : Postman Pat has a snowmobile, mainly for urgent deliveries (seen from series 2 of Postman Pat: SDS) Other vehicles Mobile Shop Van: a blue shop van shaped like a Bradford 5 x 5 van driven by Sam Waldron (who is only seen in the first two series from 1981–1996) Greendale Rocket: An old steam engine, driven by Ajay Bains, which has a mail carriage. 4-wheeler jeep and trailer: A 4 × 4 jeep with a trailer that is driven by Amy Wrigglesworth and based on a Jeep Wrangler. Mini School Bus: a yellow mini bus that was formerly Pat Clifton's post bus in series 1-2. From series 4 onwards, it was painted yellow with black stripe details and is the school mini bus. Forklift: A red forklift that is operated by Ben Taylor (and sometimes by Pat) at the Pencaster Sorting Office. Food van: A food delivery van that has fruit painted on the side driven by Michael Lam. Old truck: An old pick-up truck that is driven by Ted Glen. In the movie, it seems to be driven by someone else. Greendale police car: A police car that is driven by PC Selby. Pencaster Flyer: A blue and red high speed train that is driven by Ajay Bains to carry mail and passengers between Greendale and Pencaster. Character voices Ken Barrie as Postman Pat, Ted Glen, Peter Fogg, P.C. Selby, Major Forbes, Mr. Pringle, Sam Waldron, Granny Dryden, George Lancaster, Alf Thompson, Reverend Timms Carole Boyd as Mrs. Goggins, Dr. Gilbertson, Charlie Pringle, Sara Clifton, Miss Hubbard, Lucy Selby, Additional voices Outside the main broadcast series Film Postman Pat: The Movie, a 3D computer-animated feature film, was released in May 2014 in the UK.15 The film was produced by Lionsgate and Icon Productions and animated by RGH Pictures. The story revolves around Pat entering a talent show audition, which leads to robots taking over his postal service whilst he is away. The film stars Stephen Mangan as the voice of Pat, and also features David Tennant, Rupert Grint and Jim Broadbent.16 Spin-off A CGI spin-off to the series was made called Guess with Jess which follows Pat's cat Jess now with the ability to talk and his adventures with the farm animals. The series debuted on 9 November 2009. Music Music for the original 1981 series was by Bryan Daly (died January 2012),17 who wrote a number of songs including the well-known theme tune. For the 2003 series, pop writer Simon Woodgate scored the show and wrote new songs, including a new closing theme "What's in His Bag?". The theme tune "Postman Pat & His Black and White Cat" was originally sung by Ken Barrie for the original series in the 1980s and '90s. An extended version of the tune was released as a single in the UK where it reached number 44 in the charts in July 1982.18 The theme tune and songs for the new series and sequel, Postman Pat Special Delivery Service (including "Special Delivery Service, What's It Going to Be Today?), was recorded by Simon Woodgate at Echobass Studios. In 2013 Classic Media released Postman Pat SDS Series 2. The new 26 episode series retained Bryan Daly's original theme tune and Simon Woodgate's closing song, however new character themes and incidental music was composed by Sandy Nuttgens. There is also an album called Postman Pat: Songs And Music From The Television on Post Music released in 1982. The ever-popular theme song underwent several adaptations; from 1994 to 1996, the theme tune had additional instruments such as synthesised strings and a tambourine. The same was done to the 1995 album version which was an edit of the original 1982 album version. Books As of 2009, over 12 million book titles, including storybooks, integrated learning books, colouring books, and multi-character magazines, have been sold worldwide.14 Advertising The Postman Pat characters and setting have also been used in the UK and Australia in television advertisements for the company Specsavers. US VHS releases Celebrity Home Entertainment (1999) Titles include: Vol.1 Postman Pat takes the Bus Vol.2 Postman Pat and the Tuba Strand Home Video (1990) Titles Include: Postman Pat's ABC Story Postman Pat's 123 Story Landmark Films The First Season was released on 13 separate VHS tapes: 1 episode per tape. It is unknown when these were released. Fisher Price Home Video also made a VHS with 3 episodes on it: Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat's Secret and The Sheep In The Clover Field. US DVD releases As Postman Pat wasn't as popular in the United States, only one DVD title, Postman Pat: The Movie, was released by Paramount Pictures in 2015. UK DVD and VHS releases Longman Video (1983–1984) BBC Video (1986–2001) Abbey Home Media (1987–1995) Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2003–present) Entertainment Rights (2003–2008) Classic Media (2009–present) With over four million DVDs and videos sold globally, there is a growing collection of titles available for Home Entertainment release, including feature-length specials and interactive games. Titles include: Postman Pat – ABC & 123 Stories Postman Pat – Read Along with Postman Pat Postman Pat – Magic Christmas Postman Pat – Clowns Around Postman Pat – Ice Cream Machine Postman Pat – In A Muddle Postman Pat – The Pirate Treasure Postman Pat Boxset – Ice-Cream Machine/Clowns Around Postman Pat – Great Dinosaur Hunt Postman Pat – The Giant Snowball Postman Pat – Popstars Postman Pat – Football Crazy Postman Pat – Great Big Party Postman Pat Boxset – Magic Xmas & Giant Snowball Postman Pat – Go-Kart Race Postman Pat Popstars/Great Big Party Postman Pat's Summer Spectacular Postman Pat – Christmas Eve Postman Pat – Big Boat Adventure Postman Pat Boxset – Great Dinosaur Hunt/Giant Snowball/Spotty Situation/Ice Ladder/Big Butterflies/Spooky Sleepover/Greendale Movie/Train Inspector Postman Pat Boxset-Pirate Treasure/Green Rabbit/Flying Saucers Postman Pat Boxset – Christmas Eve/The Giant Snowball/Magic Christmas Postman Pat Special Delivery Service – A Brand New Mission Postman Pat Special Delivery Service – Pat to the Rescue Postman Pat Boxset: Great Big Party/Postman Pat: Great Dinosaur Hunt/Postman Pat: The Ice Cream Machine Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Flying Christmas Stocking Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: A Speedy Delivery Postman Pat – Happy Birthday Pat Original series DVD releases DVD releases of classic Postman Pat were limited in availability in various regions. In the UK, only one volume with three episodes from Series 2 was released by Right Entertainment in 2004 under the title Postman Pat in a Muddle. The same year saw the entire original series released on DVD in Spain, featuring both English and Spanish audio options.19 No further releases were seen in the UK until 2011 when Classic Media issued all four specials from 1991–1994 on the DVD Happy Birthday Postman Pat. On 3 February 2014, the first and second series were made available in their entirety for the first time in the UK.2021 Postman Pat – Postman Pat Takes a Message Postman Pat – Postman Pat's Big Surprise Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite UK VHS releases Between April 1983 and May 1984 three Postman Pat pre-certed titles (before the Uc rating by the BBFC got established in 1985) with twelve episode of the entire first series all except for Letters On Ice 12 were released by Longman Video in its children's treasury range. Also, one 30-minute title by Longman Video called My Own Postman Pat was released featuring two episodes – Pat's Rainy Day 4 and The Sheep in the Clover Field 5. On the back covers The Woodland Animations detail was copyrighted in 1982. VHS video title Year of release Episodes Postman Pat (LGVH 5011) April 1983 Pat's Rainy Day (Episode 4), The Sheep in Clover Field (Episode 5), Pat's Tractor Express (Episode 6), Pat's Thirsty Day (Episode 7) Postman Pat 2 (LGVH 5019) October 1983 Pat's Foggy Day (Episode 9), Pat's Difficult Day (Episode 10), Pat Goes Sledging (Episode 11), Pat Takes a Message (Episode 13) Postman Pat 3 (LGVH 5021) May 1984 Postman Pat's Finding Day (Episode 1), Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (Episode 2), Postman Pat's Birthday (Episode 3), Pat's Windy Day (Episode 8) In Spring 1986 a single video of four Postman Pat stories was released in the Marks and Spencer (originally called St Michael) Video library that was presented by BBC Enterprises Ltd. VHS video title Year of release Episodes Postman Pat (2511/5820) March 1986 Pat's Rainy Day (Episode 4), Pat's Tractor Express (Episode 6), Postman Pat's Birthday (Episode 3), Pat Takes a Message (Episode 13) From November 1986 to May 2001 numerous Postman Pat video releases were released by the BBC. VHS video title Year of release Episodes Postman Pat 1-Letters on ice (BBCV 4028) 3 November 1986 Postman Pat's Finding Day (Episode 1), The Sheep in Clover Field (Episode 5), Letters on Ice (Episode 12) Postman Pat 2-Postman Pat and the magpie hen (BBCV 4029) 3 November 1986 Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (Episode 2), Postman Pat's Foggy Day (Episode 9), Postman Pat Goes Sledging (Episode 11) Postman Pat 3-Postman Pat's thirsty day (BBCV 4030) 3 November 1986 Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (Episode 7), Postman Pat's Windy Day (Episode 8), Postman Pat's Difficult Day (Episode 10) Postman Pat's Big Video (BBCV 4168) 7 November 1988 Postman Pat's Birthday (Episode 3), Postman Pat's Rainy Day (Episode 4), Postman Pat's Tractor Express (Episode 6), Postman Pat Takes a Message (Episode 13) Postman Pat's New Video (BBCV 4691) 4 November 1991 Postman Pat Takes the Bus (Episode 14), Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers (Episode 15), The Very Best of Postman Pat (BBCV 4869) 5 October 1992 Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (Episode 2), The Sheep in the Clover Field (Episode 5), Postman Pat's Tractor Express (Episode 6), Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (Episode 7), Postman Pat's Windy Day (Episode 8) Postman Pat: Postman Pat's Birthday and other stories (BBCV 5468) 5 September 1994 Postman Pat's Birthday (Episode 3), Letters on Ice (Episode 12), Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (Episode 7), Postman Pat's Foggy Day (Episode 9) Postman Pat: Postman Pat Takes a Message and other stories (BBCV 5469) 5 September 1994 Postman Pat Takes a Message (Episode 13), Postman Pat's Windy Day (Episode 8), Postman Pat Goes Sledging (Episode 11), The Sheep in the Clover Field (Episode 5) Postman Pat: Postman Pat's Finding Day and other stories (BBCV 5470) 5 September 1994 Postman Pat's Finding Day (Episode 1), Postman Pat's Tractor Express (Episode 6), Postman Pat's Difficult Day (Episode 10), Postman Pat's Rainy Day (Episode 4), Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (Episode 2) Postman Pat and the Tuba (BBCV 5472) 3 October 1994 Postman Pat and the Tuba (Episode 16), Postman Pat and the Barometer (Episode 17) Postman Pat's Bumper Collection (BBCV 5683) 2 October 1995 Postman Pat Takes the Bus (Episode 14), Pat Goes Sledging (Episode 11), Pat's Difficult Day (Episode 10), Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers (Episode 15), Postman Pat's Birthday (Episode 3) Postman Pat – 2 on 1 (BBCV 5814) 1 April 1996 Postman Pat's Finding Day (Episode 1), The Sheep in the Clover Field (Episode 5), Letters on Ice (Episode 12), Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (Episode 2), Postman Pat's Foggy Day (Episode 9), Postman Pat Goes Sledging (Episode 11) Postman Pat: Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (BBCV 5891) 2 September 1996 Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (Episode 18), Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour (Episode 19), Postman Pat in a Muddle (Episode 20), Postman Pat Misses the Show (Episode 21) Postman Pat's Bumper Bag (BBCV 6223) 5 May 1997 Postman Pat's Windy Day (Episode 8), Postman Pat and the Tuba (Episode 16), Postman Pat's Rainy Day (Episode 4), Postman Pat and the Barometer (Episode 17), Postman Pat Takes A Message (Episode 13) Postman Pat: Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (BBCV 6123) 15 September 1997 Postman Pat Follows the Trail (Episode 22), Postman Pat Has The Best Village (Episode 23), Postman Pat Paints The Ceiling (Episode 24), Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (Episode 25) Postman Pat's Big Surprise (BBCV 6539) 7 September 1998 Postman Pat and the Big Surprise (Episode 26), Postman Pat and the Robot (Episode 27), Postman Pat takes Flight (Episode 28), Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale (Episode 29) Postman Pat's Big Surprise (Limited Edition) (BBCV 6706) 7 September 1998 Postman Pat and the Big Surprise (Episode 26), Postman Pat and the Robot (Episode 27), Postman Pat takes Flight (Episode 28), Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale (Episode 29), Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour (Episode 30) Postman Pat's Special Delivery (BBCV 6770) 12 April 1999 Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat and the Tuba (Episode 16) Postman Pat - More Adventures from Pat and his friends (2 on 1 BBCV 6952) 15 November 1999 Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (Episode 7), Postman Pat's Windy Day (Episode 8), Postman Pat's Difficult Day (Episode 10), Postman Pat's Birthday (Episode 3), Postman Pat's Rainy Day (Episode 4), Postman Pat's Tractor Express (Episode 6), Pat Takes a Message (Episode 13) Postman Pat's Bigger Video! (BBCV 6945) 2 May 2000 Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour (Episode 19),Postman Pat Misses the Show (Episode 21), Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling (Episode 24), Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (Episode 25), Postman Pat and the Robot (Episode 27), Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour (Episode 30) Postman Pat's Favourites (BBCV 6985) 2 October 2000 Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (Episode 18), Postman Pat in a Muddle (Episode 20), Postman Pat Has the Best Village (Episode 23), Postman Pat and the Big Surprise (Episode 26), Postman Pat Takes Flight (Episode 28), Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale (Episode 29) Postman Pat's Prize Postbag (BBCV 7143) 8 May 2001 Postman Pat Takes the Bus (Episode 14), Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers (Episode 15), Postman Pat and the Tuba (Episode 16), Postman Pat and the Barometer (Episode 17) Broadcasters in other countries This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (June 2013) In mainland China, the series launched on China's dominant broadcast platform, China Central Television (CCTV) in July 2008. The show was dubbed into Chinese. In Hong Kong, Postman Pat Special Delivery has aired on ATV World in English. In New Zealand, the original series has aired on TV2 (New Zealand) and the new SDS series currently screens on Kidzone, the children's show on TVNZ6. In Australia Postman Pat is on Cartoon Network and ABC Kids. In 2005, Postman Pat was sold to the Japanese division of Disney Channel, finally putting to rest a long-standing misconception in the UK that Japanese television would not take the series because having only three fingers and a thumb on each hand (as Pat does) was a Yakuza symbol.22 The series is dubbed into Japanese. In the United States, newer episodes of Postman Pat initially aired weekdays at 8:00 AM Eastern time on the HBO Family cable network. The 2004 series used to broadcast weekends on the Qubo channel; the episodes were unaltered. Postman Pat no longer airs in the United States. In Israel Postman Pat is known as "Dar Ha'davar" and is shown on Channel One, dubbed in to Hebrew. In India, Postman Pat was shown under the heading of "Half Ticket Express" which included various other shows aimed at children. In Indonesia, Postman Pat currently aired in B-Channel. In Iran, Postman Pat was broadcast in the late 1980s and early 1990s. The show was dubbed into Persian under the name Pat-e Postchi.23 In Malaysia, Postman Pat originally aired on RTM1 in the early 1990s. It reappeared on NTV7 in English in 2008. It is also shown on Astro Ceria bilingually, in both Malay and English. As of November 2009, NTV7 has completed airing of the 2004 series and is airing Postman Pat SDS in its place. As of January 2010, Astro Ceria no longer broadcasts Postman Pat. NTV7 airs Postman Pat SDS on weekends at 9:00 AM as usual. In the Philippines, the series aired on TV5, dubbed into Tagalog. Cartoon Network (Philippines) also broadcasts until 2009 or 2008. In Canada, Postman Pat is shown on the Treehouse Children's Network.24 In Arabic, Postman Pat is known as ساعي البريد and shown on Baraem. Europe In the Faroe Islands he is known as Pedda Post and he has repeatedly been broadcast by Kringvarp Føroya. In Scotland, Postman Pat is shown not only in English but also sometimes broadcast as Pàdraig Post, in the Gaelic language, on BBC Scotland. In Wales, no Welsh language version of Postman Pat is currently screened. However, there are VHS tapes available of the original series translated into Welsh that were produced by Sain Video. In the Netherlands the series was also shown dubbed in Dutch. There the series is called Pieter Post. It was first broadcast by NCRV, later on Kindernet and Nickelodeon. In Catalonia (Spain), Postman Pat is broadcast as Pat el carter, in Catalan language, on Televisió de Catalunya. In Italy Il postino Pat has aired at various times on the RaiSat Ragazzi channel, Raitre and RaiSat YOYO. In Poland the adventures of Listonosz Pat is shown on MiniMini and TVP1. In Russia, he is known as Pochtalion Pat (Почтальон Пэт). It was first broadcast by Karusel. In Denmark, Postman Pat is known as Postmand Per and his cat is called "Emil" . In Spain Postman Pat is known as Pat el cartero and is shown dubbed in Spanish on Clan TVE. In Norway he is known as Postmann Pat and his cat is called "Miss". The series has been repeatedly broadcast by the NRK. The 1981 series was narrated by actor Sverre Anker Ousdal, whereas the new series are now dubbed in Norwegian. Some parts of the dubbed series are available as DVDs. In Iceland, Pósturinn Páll is how Pat is known to the viewers of Sjónvarpið, the public Icelandic television network. YLE TV2 of Finland airs the adventures of Postimies Pate. The original 1981 series were also released on VHS in the mid-80's; in those releases, Postman Pat was translated as Posti-Pat. In Austria and Germany, Postman Pat has been broadcast on ORF (Austria) and Super RTL (Germany) with the name "Postbote Pat". In France, Postman Pat is called "Pierre Martin". In Galicia, Postman Pat is known as "O carteiro Pat" and used to be broadcast on TVG, in Galician language. "O carteiro Pat" is a remembered character for adults, as they watched the TV series on their childhood. Theme tune was translated as "Carteiro Pat e o seu gato Jess". In the Basque Country (Spain), Postman Pat is known as "Patria postaria" and used to be broadcast on ETB 1 in the Basque language. In Sweden, Postman Pat is known as "Postis-Per" and is shown on Nickelodeon and TV4, dubbed into Swedish. Some parts of the dubbed series are available on DVD. In Portugal, Postman Pat is known as "O Carteiro Paulo" and is shown on RTP2, MOV and Canal Panda, dubbed into Portuguese. In Croatia, there are two dubs of Postman Pat. First one is aired on Nova TV and second on HRT 2. Both were called "Poštar Pat". In the Czech Republic, Postman Pat is known as "Pošták Pat" and is shown on ČT1, dubbed into Czech. In Cyprus, Postman Pat was known as Taxydromos Pat and was shown dubbed in Greek on the national channel Cybc(RIK). In Greece, Postman Pat was also known as Taxydromos Pat" and was shown on ALTER. In Ireland, Postman Pat is shown on RTÉ Two's the Den. Postman Pat SDS is now also shown Weekdays at 11:05. In Serbia, Postman Pat is known as "Poštar Pet" and was shown on Minimax, dubbed into Serbian language. In Romania, Postman Pat is known as "Postasul Pat" and is also shown on Minimax, dubbed in Romanian Postman Pat Village at Longleat Longleat House has an outdoor reproduction of Greendale village, including the Post Office, the Clifton's house and the Greendale station. It also has a miniature scale model of Greendale.25 As of February 2016, Postman Pat Village has been removed from Longleat. No indication had been given as to whether it is going to be redeveloped/relocated or if it is gone for good. Award nominations In 2006, Postman Pat was nominated for "Best Pre-school Animation Series" at the BAFTA Children's Awards.26 Parodies Harry Enfield and Chums featured a parody entitled "Il Postino Pat" (the show's Italian title), with an operatic reworking of the theme tune and the characters speaking in Italian. At the end there is a communist revolution in Greendale and Pat is shot by fascist soldiers.27 Harry and Paul parodied Postman Pat in series 3 and 4 with "Parking Pataweyo", a stereotypical African traffic warden whose name and theme tune are based on Pat's. Spitting Image in 1987 the topical satirical puppet series, featured Temporary Postman Pratt28 in a send-up of Royal Mail's employment of temporary postal workers during busy times. In the opening titles, Pratt can be seen driving a familiar (though yellow in colour) van along country roads before running over a black and white cat. Pratt likes to clear his workload as quickly as he can by dumping the post rather than delivering it. He is portrayed as a student who is lazy and rude. Radio Terry Wogan played the theme tune on his BBC Radio 2 breakfast show every morning in the early 1980s, as a joke, but it became a hit.29 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Postman Pat's creator looks back at its conception". BBC News. 16 September 2011. Retrieved 24 June 2014. "The first episode, Postman Pat's Finding Day, was broadcast on 16 September 1981." 2.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat and Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service". Mackinnon and Saunders. Retrieved 15 February 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat". BBC. 30 March 2006. Retrieved 20 December 2011. 4.Jump up ^ DeMott, Rick (13 June 2011). "Postman Pat Kicks Off 30th Birthday Celebration". Animation World Network. Retrieved 24 June 2014. "First introduced on BBC1 on September 16, 1981,..." 5.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat gets the Sack". BBC News Online. 19 November 2000. 6.Jump up ^ "Royal Mail drops Postman Pat". Brand Republic. 20 November 2000. 7.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat's creator looks back at its conception". BBC News. Retrieved 1 March 2016. 8.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat's creator John Cunliffe has been at a school in Kendal". ITV. Retrieved 1 March 2016. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Davies, Nick. "The Selling of Postman Pat". nickdavies.net. The Guardian. Retrieved 1 March 2016. 10.Jump up ^ Visit Cumbria – Beast Banks Post Office, Kendal. Retrieved 6 January 2009 11.Jump up ^ "Arisaig villagers shocked after author kills legend that kids' cartoon favourite was based on Highland postie". Daily Record. Retrieved 1 March 2016. 12.Jump up ^ "Characters: Jess the Cat" Official website. Retrieved 22 June 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat goes postal", The Register. 14.^ Jump up to: a b CHappet, Marie-Claire (16 September 2011). "Postman Pat: from Greendale to Hollywood". The Telegraph. Retrieved 26 December 2014. 15.Jump up ^ Mangan, Stephen (13 September 2013). "UK release in May". Twitter. Retrieved 14 September 2013. 16.Jump up ^ Chitwood, Adam (16 September 2011). "Stephen Mangan, Rupert Grint, Jim Broadbent and David Tennant to Voice POSTMAN PAT: THE MOVIE – YOU KNOW YOU’RE THE ONE". Collider.com. 17.Jump up ^ "Bryan DALY Obituary". The Times. 20 January 2012. Retrieved 20 January 2012. 18.Jump up ^ "Chart Stats". Archived from the original on 28 July 2012. Retrieved 24 March 2011. 19.Jump up ^ Postman Pat - 8 DVD Spanish box set 20.Jump up ^ Postman Pat: Series 1 - Postman Pat Takes A Message DVD 21.Jump up ^ Postman Pat: Series 2 - Postman Pat's Big Surprise DVD 22.Jump up ^ Bob the Builder fixed for Japan, BBC News. 23.Jump up ^ Blockbuster Online – Postman Pat 24.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat at Treehouse TV". 25.Jump up ^ Longleat – As featured on BBC's Animal Park 26.Jump up ^ "Past Winners and Nominees – Children's – Awards – 2006". BAFTA. Retrieved 17 March 2010. 27.Jump up ^ "Harry Enfield and Chums S2 Ep5 BBC" 28.Jump up ^ "Temporary Postman Pratt on Spitting Image (ITV)", Spitting Image (ITV). 29.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat". jedisparadise.co.uk. 22 February 2013. Retrieved 8 May 2014. External links Official website Postman Pat at BBC Online Postman Pat at the Internet Movie Database Postman Pat at TV.com Postman Pat at the BFI's Screenonline Postman Pat on iTunes Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service on iTunes Category:1981 television series debuts Category:1981 British television programme debuts Category:2013 British television programme endings Category:1980s British television series Category:1990s British television series Category:2000s British television series Category:Media franchises Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional postal workers Category:HBO network shows Category:HBO Family Category:Mail carriers Category:Qubo Category:Stop-motion animated television series Category:DreamWorks Classics